Σπασμένη Kαρδιά
by Shaina de Aries
Summary: Hades se ve obligado a sellar a Perséfone, lo cual no le sienta muy bien al emperador del Inframundo. Historia dentro de una historia. Los derechos de Saint Seiya y sus personajes, reservados a sus respectivos dueños.


**Hace años que quería hacer un one-shot sobre el dios Hades, y los últimos acontecimientos acontecidos en mi fic me lo pusieron en bandeja.**

**Para comprender el contenido de este fic es indispensable que estén siguiendo mi fic "Mi Ángel Guardián" o que por lo menos hayan leído el último capítulo, el 21.**

**Si no, se van a perder y no van a entender nada.**

**Ya están advertidos.**

**Σπασμένη Kαρδιά**

-Hades, no. Por favor, no, sollozó ella, poniéndome las manos en la cara.

-Lo siento, cariño. Pero ya se te han dado oportunidades y no quieres ceder. No me queda otra opción.

-Pero, entiéndeme. Tú sabes porqué lo hice.

-Lo sé. Si hubieras mantenido esto entre ustedes dos…pero involucraste a otros dioses. Se te ha salido de las manos

-No…, dijo ella, mientras juntaba su cabeza con la mía.

-Lo siento, dije, mientras la besaba.

Sus labios buscaron los míos con ansias y bebieron de mí como si fuera el néctar de la ambrosía Sus manos arañaron mi nuca con igual ansiedad

-Perdóname, amor mío, dije, mientras me separaba de ella y abría el ánfora.

-¡NO!, desesperada se volvió hacia Zeus.- ¡Padre, por favor!

-Ya tuviste tu oportunidad, hija mía. Mereces un castigo.

-¡Tío!

- ¿Ahora sí me vuelves a ver, Perséfone? Fuiste tú la que le dijo a Ares que me quitara de en medio. Ya que te burlaste tanto de mí, por pasar siglos encerrado en un ánfora, es hora de que sepas lo que se siente, dijo mi hermano menor, con el ceño fruncido.

-Tu madre no te va a escuchar, Perséfone. Está muy molesta, dije, viéndola levantar la vista al cielo, como llamando a Deméter.

Ella sollozó y cayó de rodillas a mis pies.

Me agaché a su altura.

- Συγχωρήστε με, Περσεφόνη*

Sollozó.

- Συγχωρήστε με, ᾍδης

Susurré la palabra que la encerraría, por siglos quizás, sintiendo como mi corazón se rompía y una parte se iba con ella.

El ánfora se la tragó y se cerró, sellándose mágicamente.

Caí de rodillas sobre la tierra con el ánfora negra en las manos. El sello que la coronaba me quemaba la vista.

Περσεφόνη

Acababa de sellar a mi mujer. A la mujer que me había acompañado desde la era del mito.

La que prodigaba consuelo, la que me entendía.

Nunca, en toda mi inmortal existencia, me había sentido tan mal.

Sentí a mis hermanos arrodillarse a mi lado.

-Hades…, escuché decir a Poseidón.

-Hermano, ¿cómo te sientes?

-¿Cómo crees que me siento, Zeus?

-Está bien. Recoge a tu ejército y vete a descansar. Lo necesitas.

-Tómate el tiempo que necesites. Debes cerrar este ciclo.

-Perdóname, tío. Nunca quise que esto sucediera. Sabes que traté de hacerla ceder. El abrazo cálido de Athena me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Un gemido pugnó con salir de mi garganta. Me llevé una mano a la cara.

-Qué patético, el dios del inframundo llorando como una nenita, dije, esbozando una temblorosa sonrisa.

-No, tío, está bien. Sigue el consejo de Poseidón. Llévate a los tuyos y descansa.

-Me retiro, entonces. Tomen, hagan lo que sea con ella, pero aléjenla de mí, dije, apartando el ánfora de mi cuerpo. Poseidón la recibió.

-Ve a descansar, hermano.

-Está bien, murmuré, con la cabeza totalmente en otra parte. Pandora se acercó, solícita.

-Venga, señor Hades. Déjeme ayudarlo.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi la cara congestionada del santo de Andrómeda. Supuse que el haber sido el recipiente de mi alma lo había conectado de alguna manera a mí.

Mi ejército me rodeó protectoramente. Levanté la mano para abrir el portal. Minos me atajó la mano.

-Pero…

-No señor, no haga esfuerzos. Déjeme, ya lo hago yo.

Sacudí la cabeza.

-Minos…estoy dolido, no inválido.

-Lo sé, no se sulfure.

Bajé el brazo. La verdad no quería discutir para nada.

Apenas puse un pie en mi palacio, mis pies se movieron solos. Hice caso omiso a los llamados de Pandora.

-Déjalo, mujer. ¿Qué no ves que necesita estar a solas?, oí a alguien.

Abrí la puerta de su alcoba de un tirón y cerré de un portazo. Me recosté contra la puerta, mientras dejaba que todo mi estrés y mis nervios salieran por medio de mi exaltada respiración.

Mi errática mirada se posó en el tocador. Por un momento, la visualicé sentada de medio lado cepillándose el largo cabello. La visión se desvaneció tan rápido como apareció.

-Per…sé...fone, tartamudeé mientras mis manos aterrizaban en el tocador. Cogí el alhajero con vehemencia y lo estrellé con furia contra una de las columnas de la cama.

-¡Mujer estúpida!, ¡Mira lo que me hiciste hacer!, rugí, dejando que toda mi ira saliera de una. Cogí la hombrera de mi armadura y lo desprendí con violencia.

Empecé a quitarme la Sapuri, arrojando las piezas con furia. Rebotaban contra la habitación y quedaban desperdigadas por todo el suelo.

-¡Tenías que empezar una guerra entre dioses! ¡Y tenías que ser tan estúpida y soberbia!

Mis manos barrieron el contenido del tocador. Arranqué las cortinas del lecho de un furibundo tirón. Mi mente retrocedió hasta la última vez que habíamos dormido juntos.

Adoraba como siempre parecía desesperada por mí…su pasión y su fuego que contrastaban con mi calma. Me apoyé en una de las columnas de la cama y resoplé. Pero esa pasión, ¿había sido verdad, o había sido solo un recurso para mantenerme distraído? Hice surgir mi cosmos y arranqué la columna con suma facilidad. La tiré a un lado, mientras mi garganta dejaba proferir un grito de rabia.

Me dejé caer al borde de la cama, roto de dolor. Mi mano descansó sobre mi rostro, mientras trataba de organizar mi caos mental.

Ciertamente, un dios no debería dejarse llevar por las emociones. Pero si así fuera, ni Poseidón ni Zeus serían tan mujeriegos, ni Hera tan rabiosa, ni Hermes tan granuja y Ares tan insolente.

Ahora entendía mejor a mi hermano cuando aseguraba que esto podría ser demasiado. También la entendía a ella, entendía el dolor que le debía haber supuesto verme sellado cada doscientos años.

-Pero yo no puedo vengarme de mi mismo. Por eso quise hacerlo, alma mía. Y nunca lo entendiste. Nunca te pusiste a pensar en el daño que me causaría hacerte esto. ¿Creíste acaso que no me atrevería?

Solté un jadeo y me volví hacia un costado sintiendo como si un cuchillo me horadara las entrañas, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dolía tan inmensamente? ¿Era este dolor lo que hacía que los mortales desearan morir? ¿Se sentiría así morir?

Preguntas que para mí siempre serían un misterio, por ser un ser inmortal.

El ruido de la puerta al ser tocada me hizo dar un respingo. Levanté la cabeza bruscamente, mientras sentía mi corazón bailar alocadamente contra mis costillas.

-¿Sí?

.Soy Pandora, señor Hades. ¿Quiere que le traiga algo de comer?

Mi estómago rugió como pidiéndome acceder a la petición. Pero la verdad, no estaba con el ánimo para ello.

.No, Pandora. Pero te agradecería que me prepararas mi lecho, por favor,

-Está bien, dijo ella, y oí sus pasos alejarse por el pasillo.

Pero no me preguntó cómo estaba, cosa que agradecí.

Me levanté trabajosamente, sintiendo como todos mis huesos protestaban.

-Demonios, estoy hecho una pena. Lleno de golpes, con una cortada en el brazo y el pelo revuelto

Por primera vez en siglos, decidí que mi vanidad no me importaba. Me apoyé en el tocador, y el espejo me devolvió mi propia imagen. Pero ya no parecía el glorioso emperador del Inframundo, sino un hombre derrotado por su propia debilidad. Los ojos de mi yo en el espejo ya no podían aparentar más indiferencia ante los hechos que habían acontecido. La puerta volvió a ser tocada. Apreté los labios con fuerza.

-Déjenme en paz. Creo haber dicho que quería estar solo

La puerta se abrió de todas maneras, empujada por la persona al otro lado de la puerta y entró mi dulce y bella hija.

-Macaria...

Ella corrió hacia mí y se refugió en mis brazos. Sus cálidas lágrimas mojaron mi hombro desnudo y sentí un poco de alivio al saber que yo no era el único que estaba sufriendo por esto.

-Thanatos me dijo lo que tuviste que hacerle a mamá.

-Lo siento cariño. No quise hacerlo. La terquedad de tu madre me obligó a ello. Ella me puso entre la espada y la pared.

-Ya lo sé. Ella también habló conmigo. No he tenido mucho contacto con Athena, pero por lo que cuentan los que están bajo mi mandato, siempre ha sido una diosa justa. Odiseo la alaba especialmente.

Sonreí. Por supuesto que héroes como Perseo, Odiseo y Aquiles alabarían a la diosa que siempre veló por ellos y en cuyo nombre realizaron grandes hazañas.

-Mamá me dijo que tú no la entendías.

-La entiendo ahora. Entiendo su dolor y sus ansias de venganza. Pero esto que siento sólo me dice que hice lo correcto. No puedo vengarme de mí mismo.

-Oh, papá, dijo mientras me acariciaba la espalda.

-Me siento tan miserable...Mira lo que le he hecho a la mujer que amaba.

-Bueno...mi caso no es muy distinto. Mi marido también se la pasa sellado cada doscientos años. Pero entiendo porqué. Creo que necesitas hablar con alguien más. Mamá estaba recibiendo ayuda.

-Sí, de mi despreciable hermana menor. Hera no pierde la oportunidad de molestar a Zeus, y como no puede hacerlo directamente, lo hace a través de terceros. Especialmente sí es Athena, la predilecta de mi hermano. Sé que envenenó a Perséfone en contra de Athena. Le advertí que la dejara tranquila, pero ella es tan insolente como su nefasto hijo. Hace sólo lo que quiere...y siempre se sale con la suya. Sabes cómo odia a los hijos de Zeus con otras mujeres, sin importar sí los tuvo antes de unirse con ella.

-Eso sí es cierto, admitió-¿quieres que me quede contigo?

-No, hija, no. Estoy todo lo bien que pueda estar. Sólo necesito un tiempo a solas para desahogarme y descansar.

-Está bien. Sí necesitas algo, sólo dile a Thanatos y estaré aquí.

-Tranquila.

-Papá... ¿Mamá tenía algo en contra de Athena?

-Algo, sí. Pero yo había conseguido quitarle la idea. Por eso le advertí a Hera que la dejara estar. Ya sabes cómo es mi hermana de ponzoñosa. Quizás debí callarme.

-Está bien. Descansa.

Le di un beso en la frente.

-Gracias hija.

Se fue y yo me volví hacia el espejo otra vez. Mi reflejo me devolvió la mirada.

La puerta cimbró por tercera vez.

-¿Sí?, dije, sin cambiar de posición.

-Soy Minos, señor Hades.

-Adelante.

-Me dice Pandora que su alcoba ya está lista.

Me incorporé y salí de la habitación.

-Bien. Limpia el desorden.

El juez parpadeó.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, tú. No te quedes ahí como pasmarote.

El noruego hizo una reverencia y se metió al cuarto. Oí un chasquido y un grito. Debía de haber pisado alguna astilla.

Caminé tranquilamente hasta el lado opuesto del pasillo. Abrí la puerta. La estancia estaba suavemente iluminada por la luz de las velas y el dosel de la cama estaba corrido. Hice ademán de empezar a desvestirme. Mis manos se detuvieron a medio camino.

- ¿Qué quieres, hermana?

-Me debes más respeto, Hades. Recuerda que...

-Ya cállate, mujer odiosa. Por culpa de tus intrigas, todo se ha desmadrado.

-¿Mi culpa? Tu inmadura esposa tiene la culpa por dejarse llevar por mis palabras.

-Palabras que dijiste sabiendo que se las creería. La mitad de la culpa sigue siendo tuya, Hera. Ahora lárgate de aquí. Necesito descansar, no escuchar a tu lengua viperina.

-¿Te atreves...?

-Me atrevo. ¿Acaso olvidaste que ambos fuimos engendrados por la venerable Rea, de la simiente de Cronos? Podrás ser la reina de los dioses, pero yo ví este mundo antes que tú. Deberías ser tú la que me guarde respeto, por ser tu hermano mayor. Lárgate de mis dominios ahora.

-De acuerdo, hermano. He perdido ésta vez. Pero no cantes victoria. Ni tú, ni mi adúltero marido ni esa chiquilla malcriada de Athena. Volverás a oír de mí

-Ya lárgate Hera. No colmes mi paciencia, que mi ánimo ya de por sí es turbio. Sabes bien que lo que dices no lo vas a cumplir

-Hades...

-¡Largo!, cogí un jarrón y se lo tiré a los pies.

-Qué carácter…murmuró, mientras desaparecía,

-Señor Hades, ¿pasa algo malo?, se preocupó Pandora.

-Nada, querida. Solo una visita de mi querida hermana. Levanta eso, por favor.

Ella asintió y yo me fui a cambiar detrás del biombo. Mientras me ponía la túnica que usaba para dormir, escuché a Pandora levantando el desastre.

-Ya está señor Hades.

-Gracias, Pandora. Buenas noches.

-Que duerma bien señor, se escuchó su voz mientras cerraba la puerta.

Caminé hacia el lecho que solía guardar mi cuerpo por las noches. Corrí las cortinas y me metí entre las sábanas de seda negra.

Mi cuerpo agradeció el contacto con las sábanas. Cogí la almohada y la abracé, mientras acomodaba el resto de mi anatomía, buscando confortabilidad

Y me quedé despierto, esperando que Morfeo descendiera sobre mí y me prodigara dulces fantasías que me alejaran del dolor.

Del dolor de un corazón roto.

**Soy tan mala...que yo misma acabo llorando por las barbaridades que escribo. **

**En algunas versiones, Macaria es hija de Hades y Perséfone, esposa de Thanatos y reina de la Isla de los Bienaventurados. En otras versiones, es el titán Cronos el que gobierna esta isla. Allí van a parar los héroes y gente amada por los dioses tras su muerte. Aquí se menciona a Odiseo, Aquiles y Perseo. En general, se supone que la mayoría de los héroes de la guerra de Troya y tiempos posteriores moran ahí. También Helena, pese al daño que causó, mora en esta isla, junto a su marido Menelao (lo que es ser hija de Zeus ¬¬) **

***Συγχωρήστε με, Περσεφόνη "Perdóname, Perséfone"**

***Συγχωρήστε με, ᾍδης "Perdóname, Hades" **

**Diablos, cuanta emotividad. **

**¡Gracias por leer y por los reviews!**

**¡Un beso grande!**


End file.
